


Wizarding Lego

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [119]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, M/M, Parent Draco Malfoy, Parent Harry Potter, Wandless Magic, Wizard Lego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius Potter-Malfoy has a spot of trouble with his uncontrollable new magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	Wizarding Lego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/gifts).



> Thank you tackytiger. Brilliant idea, darling xxxx
> 
> Fic based on the 100 ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 17: _Watch your step_.

“Watch your step,” Draco said, kissing Harry as he arrived home. “’Pius had a calamitous incident with his Hungarian Horntail Lego set. He was concentrating a smidgen too hard. His wandless magic… Well. It sort of _erupted_ -”

“Our Dining Room?” Harry asked, grimacing. 

“You _might_ have seen worse crime scenes,” Draco admitted. “But not many.”

Harry and Draco padded carefully though to their tearful son, perched upon the settee amongst the chaos of unruly, uncontrollable new magic. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry said, _Accio’ing_ up the Lego. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Scorpius. Now, you and I? We’ve got a dragon to build.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
